Wrecking Ball
Wrecking Ball is one of the heroes of Overwatch. He is a resourceful tinkerer with remarkable mechanic skills, who is rolling around the world seeking out his next challenge to overcome. Bio Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Victory Poses Voice Lines Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story Hammond is a sentient Hamster that was on the Horizon Lunar Colony. His official designation was Specimen 8. Before the base's fall, Hammond escaped from his cage/room and into the ventilation system thus building a smaller escape pod. Dr. Zhang noted his absence for a week, but few within the base gave it much heed. He went missing just before the apes rose an uprising against the scientists, attached his pod with Winston's and traveled to Earth, Junkertown is Wrecking Ball’s new home. Personality Hammond is shown to be highly intelligent. Of course, he cannot communicate verbally, though understands English and many other languages and communicates via his bot. Through in-game interactions, he is shown to be a sarcastic, laid back, curious, and resourceful character, as well as a very knowledgeable mechanic and tinker. Tips *Wrecking Ball is all about disruption, quick engagements and disengagements, and denying area. *Use Grappling Claw and Piledriver to roll through masses of enemies to quickly gain ultimate charge and scattering the enemy team. *As the tank with the highest mobility, Wrecking Ball can effectively disrupt the enemy team and flank enemy backlines. **His high speed also allows him to disengage fights quickly. *Wrecking Ball isn't meant to be played as a solo tank. He has no means of protecting his team directly. *Wrecking Ball is dependent on his abilities. Getting hacked by an enemy Sombra puts you at great risk and low on options. *Wrecking Ball's large hitbox makes him susceptible to all stun abilities. Wrecking shares some similarities with fellow animal tank Winston: *Both are highly mobile tanks that leap around and creating chaos. *Both work best when moving around, thus is different from the standard stand and plant tank. *Both are very Crowd Control-focused heroes. Use them to initiate and create space in a team fight, pick off low health targets, and capture objectives. However: *Wrecking Ball's Roll ability allows him to avoid critical hits, especially from snipers (something Winston cannot). *Since Quad Cannons can do critical hits, he can somewhat engage in fights with other tanks. Trivia *Unlike Winston's room, Hammond has a glass-like enclosure around his bed. *Wrecking Ball is the second playable hero that doesn't speak itself, after Bastion. However, he is able to communicate thanks to his mecha. *Wrecking Ball is the only hero with two distinct voice actors. *Wrecking Ball can achieve the highest amount of HP in the game while 6 enemies are within range of his Adaptive Shield. He requires teammates of Brigitte and Lúcio, and can achieve 2225 HP for less than a second (due to the rapid decay of Sound Barrier). *Hammond was one of the original character concepts, mostly the mech itself years back when they were first pitching the game of Overwatch, however, instead of a hamster it was going to be a Junker Omnic with magnet powers. The developers said that they are probably going to bring back the magnet powers for a new character at some point in the future. *Hammond is the 2nd Youngest Hero in the game at fourteen years old after Orisa. He is also the youngest non-Omnic in the game. *In the Summer Games, Hammond’s signature sport is bowling, an obvious reference to his mech. Cultural References *Blizzard artists said Hammond's character design was influenced by hamsters in other media. They listed Hamtaro, Bolt, and Zootopia as examples of such media. ** Although G-Force was not mentioned, Wrecking Ball was added to the live game on July 24, the same day as the premier of the movie. *The name may be a reference to Dr. John Hammond, the CEO and creator of Jurassic Park, whose company InGen used gene-splicing to create intelligent hybrid animals. *Hammond's name may be in reference to the TV show Top Gear/The Grand Tour. One of the hosts, Richard Hammond, was nicknamed "The Hamster" due to his height, as he was the smallest of the three hosts. **Coincidently, Richard Hammond's fellow host, Jeremy Clarkson, is nicknamed "The Orangutan". Both the orangutan and the gorilla are types of apes, and Winston happens to be the latter. *Wrecking Ball's sprays: **The "Hamster Ball" spray shows him spinning in a ball like Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog. **The "Hoard" spray is very likely a reference to Hamtaro. **The "Pilot" spray is likely a reference to Dragon Ball Z. It resembles Vegeta's pose from his arrival on Earth, including the escape pod. *The voice line "The hamster sends his regards," is a reference to the show Game of Thrones. *Hammond's "Dramatic" Highlight intro is a reference to the "Dramatic Chipmunk", from the popular viral video. Patch changes }} pl:Burzyciel pt-br:Wrecking Ball ru:Таран Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Drones